


Tick Tick Boom

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: hc_bingo, Explosions, Gen, Presumed Dead, stop telling everyone I'm dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Manfred is horrified when he sees Olivia get into a car moments before it explodes. He returns to Midnight, and the sanctuary of Fiji's store, but Fiji won't believe Olivia is dead without more evidence.





	Tick Tick Boom

**Author's Note:**

> For the h/c bingo prompt "explosion"

Across the street, Manfred caught sight of Olivia, did a double-take. She was wearing a wig and sunglasses but he recognised the chunky ring on her finger, had even complimented her on it the night before, at the diner.

She was laughing in a very un-Olivia way, tossing her hair, and holding the arm of an older white man as they made their way towards his car.

It was none of his business, Manfred thought, returning his attention to the storefront. He’d come to Davy to do some shopping, looking for a new shirt and a couple of items to brighten up his house now that it was becoming more like home.

In the reflection of the window, he saw a woman walk past the car that Olivia had got into seconds before. The woman was holding onto a young child with one hand and pointing to the ice-cream store further ahead with the other.

Not five seconds after the woman and child had passed by the car exploded.

Manfred imagined he felt the heat as the fireball rose into the sky but he wasn't imagining the sound of the explosion, nor the terrified screams. There was chaos, people running away, one brave man running towards the car as if he could help.

Olivia.

Manfred took a step into the street and then shook his head. There was nothing he could do.

Shaken, he fled the scene, heading to where he’d parked the RV. He sat in the driver’s seat, hands shaking, for several minutes before he could bring himself to turn the key.

Olivia was dead.

He might be a suspect. He was certainly a witness. The police might find out somehow that he’d been there when it happened.

Manfred would deny knowing the woman had been Olivia. He owed her that much, not to let her be posthumously investigated. Owed it to the town not to bring such scrutiny to the townsfolk’s doorsteps. If questioned he’d give a vague account, a pretty brunette and her companion got into a car and then, boom. That was all he saw. It was almost the whole truth.

Xylda wasn't around and he wasn't sure if he was glad of that or not. He’d have appreciated her practicality but he wasn't eager to start talking about what he’d seen.

Olivia was gone and he was going to have to tell Lem.

It was Fiji he went to first. Lem wouldn't be awake during the day and Fiji’s house was quiet and calming. Somehow Manfred could face telling Fiji the terrible news more than he could face telling Bobo or even the Rev. Maybe Fiji would go with him to the Rev and then they could tell everyone else. No, Lem first.

Lem would be devastated. Oh God.

Fiji gave him a welcoming grin as he entered the store, the smile becoming fixed as she saw the expression on his face. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

She moved to put one hand on his elbow and steer him to a seat.

“Get the boy a brandy,” Mr Snuggly suggested, jumping up on the nearby countertop. “It’s good for shock.”

Fiji shot the cat an annoyed glance. “Manfred?”

“Olivia,” he said at last. “She’s dead.”

Fiji sank into a chair opposite him. “What?”

“Told you to get the brandy. I’d oblige but paws don’t open bottles. Or cans. Or pouches of food.”

They both ignored him.

“It’s impossible,” Fiji said.

As far as Manfred was aware, Olivia was human, and therefore her death was entirely possible. “I saw it.”

“Tell me.”

Manfred did but a part of him stood back and noted how much he was rambling, getting caught up in unnecessary details, telling things out of order. He was making things way more complicated than the simple tragedy he should be recounting.

“Did you see the body?” Fiji asked when he fell silent. “Do you see her spirit here now? Because those are the only things I’ll accept.”

Manfred shook his head. He hadn’t dared to get any closer to see what might have been left. As to the latter; “I need something of hers to contact her.”

That would help, he realised. If she could tell him who she’d been with, who might have done this, they could at least bring her killer to justice.

Fiji nodded and got to her feet. “Wait here.” She disappeared into the back of the store. Mr Snuggly sat washing one front paw industriously.

The door to the shop opened and Olivia stepped in. Manfred jumped to his feet.

“Olivia? I can see you.”

“I should hope so, unless you went blind on your drive home.” Olivia planted her hands on her hips. “What were you doing in Davy?”

“You’re alive?” Manfred asked, ignoring her question. “Oh God, you’re alive.”

To Olivia’s utter surprise and his own belated confusion, Manfred enveloped Olivia in a hug.

“I thought you were dead. I was just telling Fiji I saw you get blown up, not that she believed me…” Manfred released Olivia and took a hasty step backward.

Olivia raised an eyebrow. “Seriously? Don’t go around telling people I'm dead!”

“But I saw the car explode!”

Fiji reappeared, gave a squeal, threw herself at Olivia. Olivia tolerated this hug rather better and her expression softened.

“I knew it,” Fiji said. “You’re too much of a badass to die like that.”

Olivia laughed. “I was on an assignment,” she said. “That’s all. I didn’t expect Manfred to be there.”

“Sorry.”

She shook her head. “What’s done is done. At least you hightailed it out of there instead of sticking around for the cops.”

“I would never,” Manfred said earnestly. “I came straight here. Midnighters take care of their own. Lem would have made sure you got justice and we’d all have helped.”

Olivia gave him a long look.

“Sorry,” Manfred said again, mostly because she was making him nervous. “I just - I saw you get into the car. How did you survive?”

He remembered that the explosion had only happened when there was no chance of collateral damage. Olivia had planned this meticulously. He just didn't understand how she’d pulled it off.

“A magician never reveals her secrets,” Olivia said solemnly but spoiling the effect by laughing at his raised eyebrows.

Manfred sat back down on the sofa. “I think I’d like that brandy now,” he said and blew out a long sigh of relief.

“I can toast the end of a successful job,” Olivia agreed and took up a chair. As Fiji poured drinks Olivia said, “You really were upset?”

“I was going to have to tell Lem. That was terrifying,” Manfred said, but it wasn't the whole story and they both knew it.

Olivia tipped her head. “I didn't mean to distress you,” she said, the closest she’d get to an apology and then the brandies arrived and nothing else mattered for a time.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr promo post](http://meridianrose.tumblr.com/post/164553200146/tick-tick-boom-meridianrose-meridianrose)


End file.
